Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to players because they are fun to play. Bonus features or secondary games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base or primary game of the gaming device. Bonus features provide additional gaming experiences to the player and generally provide a greater expectation of winning than the primary game alone. While the outcomes of wagering games are determined at least in part by luck, the ability of the player to vary certain aspects of the game provides the player with a sense of control and enhances the player's gaming experience.
One known type of gaming device enables the player to potentially affect his or her volatility, and in particular, the gaming device prompts the player to select from a plurality of different choices for use in a number of free plays of a game provided to the player. For example, the gaming device enables the player to select one of: (a) five free plays of the game at a 20× multiplier, and (b) ten free plays of the game at a 1.0× multiplier. If the player chooses five free plays of the game at the 20× multiplier, the player chooses the higher volatility. That is, the player chooses to play the game fewer times (resulting in a lower probability of winning awards), however, the average magnitude of awards won is relatively large. If the player chooses ten free plays of the game at the 10× multiplier, the player chooses the lower volatility. That is, the player chooses to play the game more times (resulting in a higher probability of winning awards), however, the average magnitude of awards won is relatively smaller. While this sense of control may enhance the player's gaming experience, the player can easily determine that the different options provide the same average expected payout.
There is a continuing need for new and different games and gaming machines.